Bloon Leader (Fake)
Basic info *The Fake Bloon Leader has 7500 hp total, and two forms. *You have 450 seconds (7 and a half minutes) to beat him, or you lose. (See Closing Cutscene, lose) *He is the boss of Assasinate the Leader. *Music is this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jukv9Q1eR2g (Replace "hall" with "blimp") Opening cutscene *The monkeys defeat Supershell, the rest of the ceramic bloons, and a few destroyer bloons. *The monkeys enter the "Bloons Leaders" throne room. *They defeat two weak guards, and see the Bloon Leader on his throne, which is floating. *The Bloon Leader congratulates them on making it this far, before they charge into him. Tactics *The Fake Bloon Leader is more powerful than any boss yet (Which means, before the Palace Guardian)by far. Use all unlocked tier 4 upgrades to beat him. *Be quick. You have only 7 and a half minutes to beat him. This may seem long, but for the third mission in the game, it's super hard. The Regenerate ability won't make things easier, either. *Beware his power aura! You replace your towers for the throne room battle, but don't put any close to him. Form one Form one is when the Fake Leader is on his Power Throne. In this form, he has 5000 hp. His Power Throne is a blue throne that levitates, with cannons for armrests, and a laser cannon at the top of it. It has the following abilities: *Regenerate: Regenerates 100 hp. Cooldown: 15 seconds. *Power Aura (Passive): Has a power aura in a 100 pixel area. *Plasma cannon: Fires it plasma cannons on the armrests, doing 8 damage to up to 3 towers Cooldown: 25 seconds. *Laser blast: Fires the laser gem/cannon at the top of the throne, dealing 5 damage to up to two towers! Cooldown: 20 seconds. Form Two Form two is when the Bloons Fake Leader's Power Throne is destroyed. A cutscene will occur which shows it exploding, and will show the Bloon Leader as a multicoloured Ceramic-Destroyer hybrid, 5 times more powerful than a normal ceramic and destroyer combined. It has 2500 hp. It keeps the regenerate ability, but it's cooldown is made 30 seconds, and loses the others, but has the same abilities as a destroyer bloon, with twice the power, plus this: *Mega blast: It's most powerful ability, ires a blast that does 15 damage to up to 10 towers! Rarely used. Cooldown: 60 seconds Once you have beaten him in this form, he's finished! The winning cutscene will play, you'll earn 2000 xp, and 100 monkey money, plus unlock Bloontopia to be played on, and the next story mode mission. (Coming... well.It'll come.) Closing cutscenes: Winning *The Fake Leader will collapse, and explain that he's actually a decoy, and that with no ninjas in Monkeyopolis or the Monkey Kingdom, the Bloon Empire has sent all their camo forces to destroy the Monkeys. *The Monkeys will pop him, but they are delayed as the blimp shuts down and they are locked in the room. *Whilst they pick the lock to escape, the screen moves to various points in the Monkey Kingdom, showing massive amounts of camo bloons about to attack. Losing If the Monkeys fail to beat the Fake Leader in time, this cutscene will play: *The Bloon Leader will destroy the ninjas and hired assassins *The screen will show various parts of the Monkey Kingdom overrun by camo bloons *28 days later will appear on the screen then Monkeyopolis will be seen ruled by bloons. *The words flash up on your screen "GAME OVER." Backstory *The Fake Bloon Leader was one of a few "mutant bloons" that were a mix between two different bloons. The Fake Bloon Leader was a ceramic-destroyer cross. *One day, when he was sent into a battle, his shell became cracked from monkey attacks. He survived, but the crack was made at Bloontonium Lab, and the bloons strongest regen powers could not fix the now permanent crack. (The crack is seen in the picture, on the left.) *He was picked by the real bloon leader to be the decoy whilst the real leader led the march against the monkeys with the camos. *He was given the throne and told to guard Bloontopia, as the real leader knew the monkeys would come as he knew they'd accessed the palace of the Bloons computer, and he knew they'd go there because he used logic to know they'd go to Ascension if he attacked Monkey Lane. So, he was the decoy for the ninjas. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Cutscenes Category:Attacking Bloons